Die Another Day/Tropes/Characters
This is a list of tropes for characters in Die Another Day. Beware of spoilers. Main Characters Tai Lewis *'Crowning Moment of Heartwarming:' Him finding his family alive is this. *'Hope Spot:' His family is this to him. He eventually finds them alive in the second half of Season 4. *'Red Oni, Blue Oni:' The red to Johnny and Kyron's blue. *'The Protagonist:' After the death of Kyron. *'Transplant:' He is one of many characters in the series to appear in Breathing Again. *'What Happened To The Mouse:' He was sucked away by a river current in A View To A Kill and got captured by Systrike in Rise. *'Yandere:' He ends up the target of the affections of one. Kyron Ford *'Friend To All Children:' He loves kids and he cares very much for the children in the group. *'Nice Guy:' He's a friendly person who loves kids. *'Red Oni, Blue Oni:' The blue to Tai's red. *'The Protagonist:' From Ryan's death until his departure. *'Transplant:' He is one of many characters in the series to appear in Breathing Again. *'What Could Have Been:' He was supposed to die in It's Our Time, but his death was scrapped after the episode was published because it created a glaring continuity error. *'What Happened To The Mouse:' He departs the group in It's Our Time. It's currently unknown where he went. **He would later return in the episode "Sliver Of Hope", with it being revealed that he decided to move to The Spire in order to reunite with his siblings. *'Young And In Charge:' Despite being 18, his trusting demeanor and his care for the group's well being made him an ideal leader. Izzy Welch *'Deuteragonist:' Of the series as of the death of Kyron. *'Kid Hero:' He's only 9 years old, and he has the most appearances of any character in the series. In fact, he has appeared in all 60 episodes so far. *'Nice Guy:' He's a very sweet boy. *'Only Known By Their Nickname:' His real name, Isaac, has never been mentioned in the series. *'Tagalong Kid:' He decides to tag along with the group when they go to the Baxter Building. Unlike other examples of this trope, he is not also The Load. *'The Smart Guy:' Izzy is smart, and his intelligence comes in handy sometimes. *'Triagonist:' He was elevated to this position after the death of Ryan Holt, and he kept it until Kyron died. *'What Happened To The Mouse:' In Revenge, he is abducted by The Patriots. Ryan Holt *'Off With His Head!:' He decapitates a Phantom member early on in Season 3. *'Put On A Bus:' He departs the group twice in Season 2. He returns in Season 3 where he stays until his death. *'Sole Survivor:' Of his family. With his death, there are no known members of the Holt Family still alive. *'The Bus Came Back:' He returns in Season 3 after he departed in Season 2. *'The Protagonist:' He was this until his death. *'What Could Have Been:' He was originally named "Rye". Trace Oxford *'A Pupil Of Mine Until He Turned To Evil:' His relationship with Harvey became this due to his brain damage. *'Back From The Dead:' After being presumed dead in the Season 2 finale, he makes an unexpected return in Season 5. *'The Bus Came Back:' Returns in Season 5 after a presumed death in Season 2's finale. *'Eye Scream:' Gets an eye jabbed out courtesy of Harvey. *'Face-Heel Turn:' Goes insane and kills his own men to further his own worldview. *'Sanity Slippage:' This happened due to brain damage, which was the result of being whacked upside the head with an iron rod by Cecil, which caused the bullet which originally missed his brain by only a few inches to penetrate it. *'Transplant:' He was originally created by User:KeepOnKeepingOn, and he has appeared in many stories in the past. *'Unexpected Character:' No one expected him to still be alive after his death in Season 2's finale, not even the other characters. *'What Happened To The Mouse?:' He was captured by Systrike in the Season 5 midseason finale. *'Young And In Charge:' He's only 20, and he is a high ranking member of Excelsior, but he is not the leader. He is a field commander however, and Wesley answers to him. Tori Miller *'Back From The Dead:' Returns in Season 3 after being presumed dead in Season 2. *'Break The Cutie:' Killing her mother out of mercy certainly made her broken. *'Last Episode, New Character:' She was introduced in the last episode of Season 1. *'Moe:' She is very cute and sweet. *'Non-Action Girl:' Tori usually stays away from combat, although she does receive firearms training in Season 5. Her only direct kill was her own mother (albeit, it was a mercy kill, as she had both her legs blown off and was going to die anyways). Although, she indirectly causes the death of Dennis. *'Only Known By Their Nickname:' Her real name is Victoria. It wasn't mentioned on screen until Knight In Shining Armor. *'Replacement Goldfish:' She shares her name with Jack's dead unborn daughter. As a result, he sees her as this. *'The Bus Came Back:' Returns in Season 3 after a presumed death in Season 2. *'What Could Have Been:' Her death was scrapped three times. Johnny White *'Babies Make Everything Better:' The reason for his absence in recent episodes. *'Back From The Dead:' He returns in Season 3 after a presumed death earlier that season. *'Bi The Way:' He is bisexual. *'Cain and Abel:' He is the Cain to Patrick's Abel. In a twist on the story, Johnny kills Patrick, rather than the other way around. *'Happily Married:' He married Molly in the eight months following Systrike's defeat. *'Self Made Orphan:' Before the apocalypse, he killed his parents after they tried to send him to a conversion camp. *'The Bus Came Back:' After a presumed death in Season 3, he reappears alive near the end of that season. *'Transplant:' He is one of many characters in the series to appear in Breathing Again. *'Triagonist:' Becomes this after the death of Kyron. Evan *'Friend To All Children:' He loves kids and doesn't like it when people hurt them. Kenneth learned that the hard way. *'Happily Adopted:' He adopts Violet after her mother's death. *'Hate Sink:' Kenneth is this to him. It ends in Kenneth getting shot in the head. *'Nice Guy:' He's a friendly child-loving guy. *'Precision F-Strike:' His last words to Kenneth has him drop two F-bombs, showing how much he hates him. *'Team Dad:' He is a caring and responsible man. The fact that he is an actual father also helps. *'Transplant:' He was originally created for Sam's Lament. *'What Happened To The Mouse?:' He and Violet departed the series at the end of Season 4. Casey *'Children Forced To Kill:' He is forced to kill a Phantom member for the group's safety. *'Gender Flip:' Casey was originally going to be a girl named "Kaycie". Her gender was flipped so that Izzy would have another boy to play with. *'Kid Hero:' He is only 10 and he is one of the bigger characters in the series. *'Nice Guy:' He is a sweet kid. *'Only One Name:' He is the only living character pre-Season 4 without a confirmed surname. *'Sole Survivor:' He believes he is this of his family. **He is also the only living male character introduced in Season 3 with the deaths of Alfonso and Christoph in the Season 4 finale. *'Transplant:' He is one of many characters in the series to appear in Breathing Again. *'True Companions:' With Izzy. His main drive in Season 7 is to find Izzy. Melanie *'Badass Adorable:' She's only 10 years old, yet she has pulled off several cool stunts. *'Eye Scream:' Her eye was shot out by Roy. *'Kid Hero:' She's only 10 years old, yet she's a somewhat adapted survivor. *'Only One Name:' Her surname is unknown. *'Troubling Unchildlike Behavior:' You can count the number of times she acts like an actual child on one hand. *'Transplant:' She is one of many characters in the series to appear in Breathing Again. **She was also sent off to a spinoff series, Forgotten Memories. *'What Happened To The Mouse?:' She departed the series in Season 5 and now has a starring role on the spinoff Forgotten Memories. Molly White *'Babies Make Everything Better:' The reason for her absence in recent episodes. *'Happily Married:' She married Johnny in the eight months following Systrike's defeat. *'Non-Action Girl:' She becomes this after becoming pregnant, not wanting her baby to die. *'What Could Have Been:' She was originally going to be a pike victim, but she was replaced with Daniel. Kari Lewis *'Bound And Gagged:' She spends part of the Season 6 premiere tied up. She was like this for a while. *'Break The Cutie:' She was forced to watch as eight people, including her own mother, were beheaded while she couldn't do anything about it due to the fact that she was restrained. *'Moe:' She is very cute and sweet. *'Non-Action Girl:' Kari usually stays away from combat, although she does receive firearms training in Season 5. *'What Could Have Been:' She was originally going to be a pike victim, but she was replaced with Chrissa. Jack O'Connor *'Driven To Suicide:' He considered suicide after his wife and unborn daughter were killed. Thanks to the other members of the mansion group, he did not go through with it. *'Name's The Same:' He's the third character named Jack to appear in the series. However, he is the only one to survive his debut appearance. *'Outliving One's Offspring:' His unborn daughter, Victoria, was killed when his pregnant wife was devoured by a walker. *'Replacement Goldfish:' He sees Tori as this, due to her sharing her name with his dead unborn child. *'Transplant:' He was originally created by User:Shay elder. He originally appeared in the story Life is Death, a crossover with the game series Life is Strange. Despite this, he is an original character and not from that series. Joselyn Palestina *'Adaption Personality Change:' She's a kind, sweet girl in this series, which is different from her usual portrayal, which is a depressed wreck who doesn't talk. However, she hasn't faced much suffering compared to what was experienced by other versions of her. *'Off With His Head!' She does this to an entire group of bandits in Knight In Shining Armor. *'Shout Out:' She is this to Sophia, a prominent character in the Walking Dead comic series. *'Token Minority:' Joselyn is the only asexual character in the series. *'Transplant:' She was originally created by User:Polimis, and she has appeared in many stories all over the wiki. Harvey Wilson *'A Pupil Of Mine Until He Turned To Evil:' His relationship with Trace became this due to his brain damage. *'Badass Beard:' He has one, and he's both a proficient battler and in a position of authority. *'Drink Away Your Sorrows:' After Trace's death, Harvey became a heavy drinker. *'Formerly Fit:' Harvey became overweight in the eight months that passed since Trace's death. *'Irony:' Harvey tells Tai to move on from Trace's death. Harvey himself would not move on, becoming an alcoholic, overweight recluse who kicks his friends out as soon as they mention Trace's name. *'The Lancer:' Of Excelsior, before Hannah's death. *'The Leader:' Of Excelsior, after the death of Hannah. *'Those Two Guys:' He's seen with Trace a lot until Trace's death, at Harvey's own hands. Phillip Bragg *'Big Bad:' Of the entirety of Season 5 and the first half of Season 6. *'Karma Houdini:' He almost became this, but a gunshot to the head courtesy of Tai prevented him from becoming one. *'Off With His Head!' He does this to eight group members in the Season 5 finale. *'Politically Incorrect Villain:' Phillip is racist, sexist, and homophobic, and the new world he wants to create is essentially a white supremacist's paradise. *'The Leader:' Of Systrike. *'Visionary Villain:' Wants to create a utopia by subjugating minority groups, especially women. *'Well-Intentioned Extremist:' He thinks that his sexist treatment of women is necessary for survival in the new world. Melissa Szeman *'Cool Pet:' She has a pet eagle named Biblo, who is very fierce and will kill if commanded to by Melissa. Since Melissa is a nice person, she doesn't do this much. *'Joke Character:' She was created as a joke by her creator. **'Lethal Joke Character:' She can be a menace in combat. She has killed her ex-boyfriend, Samson, as well as Excelsior turncoat Derrick. *'Non-Human Sidekick:' An eagle named Biblo fills this role for her. *'Transplant:' She was originally created by User:Imim23. Supporting Characters Patrick White *'Big Bad:' For the first half of Season 2. *'Cain and Abel:' He is the Abel to Johnny's Cain. In a twist on the story, Johnny kills Patrick, rather than the other way around. *'Eye Scream:' He gets one stabbed out, courtesy of Ryan. *'Flat Character:' He's a character who does bad stuff for the sake of it. Wesley *'Beware The Nice Ones:' Marlon learned the hard way not to piss him off. *'Gentle Giant:' Despite his large size, Wesley is a rather nice guy. *'Happily Married:' He's married to Valerie. *'Reasonable Authority Figure:' Is a rather nice and capable guy when it comes to leadership. He even decide to train Harvey so that he can become fit to become leader again. Zane Wild *'Deadpan Snarker:' He can be this at times, especially around Elliott and Carter. *'Remember The New Guy:' He was a member of Excelsior who was introduced in Season 6, but it was implied that he's been there for a long time. *'Transplant:' He was originally created for a Discord RP. Rhys *'Cheerful Child:' He is extremely cute, sweet, and innocent. *'Cute Mute:' He is cute and he cannot speak due to a medical condition. *'Happily Adopted:' Annalise adopted him pre-apocalypse. *'Keet:' He's extremely hyperactive. Fitting, as he uses body language to communicate.